


Diplomacy in Blue

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Consider this a diplomatic mission." Zhou Yu says, coming close enough to the older man that he can smell the scent of battle on him. "Something to ease a little of the… <em>tension</em> between Wu and Wei."</p><p>He smiles, and drops to his knees, looking up at Xiahou Dun for a cue to proceed. For a moment it looks as if he's about to be rebuffed, and then a heavy hand grips the back of his neck, pulling him closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste of the Kirin Fang

The forest is red and gold with the light of the evening sun by the time Xiahou Dun finally arrives at the clearing, and Zhou Yu has just begun to wonder whether his scouts have misled him. A more impetuous officer would have given up and returned to camp an hour ago, but Zhou Yu fortunately has patience exceeded only by his appetites, and now, with the older man riding towards him, it seems that his patience is about to be rewarded.

"An officer of Wu would be foolish to stray this far into our territory, alone and so lightly armed." Xiahou Dun sounds amused, slightly mocking.

"He would, if he planned to fight you." Zhou Yu comes closer as Xiahou Dun dismounts, and gestures to the light scarlet silks that have replaced his usual robes. "But obviously I'm not here to duel."

"Oh?" Xiahou Dun dismounts, and a predatory smile plays on his lips as he looks the younger man over. "What _are_ you here for?"

Even Zhou Yu, as confident as he is in his abilities, can't help but be a little nervous standing before Xiahou Dun; despite his rank, the older general still has an air of wildness, ferocity. He looks fully capable of taking Zhou Yu down with his bare hands, let alone the blade at his side.

"Consider this a diplomatic mission." Zhou Yu says, coming close enough to the older man that he can smell the scent of battle on him. "Something to ease a little of the… _tension_ between Wu and Wei."

He smiles, and drops to his knees, looking up at Xiahou Dun for a cue to proceed. For a moment it looks as if he's about to be rebuffed, and then a heavy hand grips the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Zhou Yu's fingers are quick and light as they unfasten the older general's breeches, and firm as they close around the shaft of his hardening cock. The feel of it, thick and hot against his palm, is maddeningly exciting, and the thought of tasting it is too much to resist. Keeping his gaze locked on Xiahou Dun's face, Zhou Yu takes as much of the older man's cock in his mouth as he can. His lips slide down the shaft of it with practised ease, until his throat is full of hard flesh, and Xiahou Dun's hand is twisted tightly in his hair.

Zhou Yu doesn't waste any time. He sets a rapid pace from the start, sucking greedily as he works his mouth up and down Xiahou Dun's cock, moaning against his skin each time the older general yanks on his hair. He's used to rough sex, but this has a menacing quality to it, something Zhou Yu would never get from his comrades in Wu; it sets him on fire, and he groans with hunger. A tight hand closes around his throat, pulling him up roughly to his feet, and Zhou Yu can't suppress a shiver of excitement. He lost control of the situation the moment he fell to his knees, and now the thought of being completely overwhelmed has his pulse racing under those rough fingers.

Keeping his grip firm on Zhou Yu's throat, Xiahou Dun brings his other hand down to rest on the younger man's waist; it takes Zhou Yu a moment to notice that the dagger has been lifted from his belt, and it's only when he hears the noise of his robes being sliced open that he realises he's about to be stripped naked. He arches his back as the silk falls away to hang at his sides, revelling in the sensation of being exposed. He's desperate to be touched now, and he strains towards Xiahou Dun, pushing hard against the hand on his throat.

"Wanton, aren't you?" Xiahou Dun chuckles. "I like that in a boy."

He spins Zhou Yu around and shoves him up against the nearest tree. One firm hand pins him in place while Xiahou Dun works the blade down over the back of the robe. The silk falls to the ground, leaving Zhou Yu's body almost entirely exposed to the evening air and the attentions of the older general. He arches his back a little more, pushing his rear out in a blatant invitation which is swiftly rewarded by the firm grip of Xiahou Dun's hand. The pleasure of being so roughly groped and manhandled is too much to resist, and Zhou Yu leans against the tree with one arm, slipping the other hand down to stroke himself in time with the kneading, squeezing motion of the hand on his rear. When one of those strong fingers slips down to stroke the rim of his ass, the last of Zhou Yu's patience melts away. He wants it - needs it - _now_.

"Vial of oil," he moans, spreading his legs, "in the pouch on my belt-" A stinging slap to his ass interrupts him, and his words blur into a groan. At this point, pain is as stimulating as pleasure, and he'll take whatever he can get.

There's a rustling of clothing and armour being discarded, then cool touch of a well-oiled finger against his ass. Zhou Yu spreads his thighs wider and pushes back against it, relaxing as much as he can as the tip slips inside him. Xiahou Dun gives him little time to adjust, and slides the rest of his finger in up to the knuckle in one smooth push; Zhou Yu bites back a groan, and works his hand faster over his cock, tensing his muscles around the probing finger.

"Mm, you take that well enough," the older general murmurs, withdrawing his finger, "and I'll bet you can take a lot more, can't you?"

Zhou Yu's only reply is a frustrated moan at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He watches eagerly over his shoulder as Xiahou Dun oils his cock, tense with hunger, and an inch away from begging outright to be fucked. Before he has the chance, Xiahou Dun slams into him hard enough to make him cry out. Zhou Yu throws his head back and groans, clinging onto the tree tightly as the older general begins to fuck him in short, savage thrusts. This is it; this is what he's been aching for since he set out from camp, the only thing that can satisfy the thirst burning through him. Every thrust of Xiahou Dun's cock drives another moan, another incoherent plea from his lips. He begs to be fucked, to take it harder and rougher, to be used and enjoyed like a toy. In his frenzy, Zhou Yu barely knows _what_ he's begging for, only that his words are met with murmured praise and ragged groans of pleasure.

"Down." Xiahou Dun orders, pulling out suddenly, "Now."

Zhou Yu finds himself shoved to the ground on his hands and knees, and before he has a chance to react Xiahou Dun is in him again, one hand yanking hard on his hair and the other gripping his waist. It's harder now, rougher and deeper, and Zhou Yu's hand is a blur as it moves over his cock. His climax is bearing down on him fast, and it's all he can do to murmur that he's about to come, before his body convulses and his words desert him entirely. He cries out, arching his back, and pumps his hand in time with the thrusts of Xiahou Dun's cock, spilling come all over his fingers and stomach. As the tremors subside, Zhou Yu feels Xiahou Dun's grip tighten in his hair, hears the groans and curses that signal the older man's own climax. His thrusts are deep and brutal now, and Zhou Yu can't help but yelp each time Xiahou Dun's cock sinks into him; it's almost too much, and as the older general slams into his ass one last time, he cries out loudly, his voice hoarse with pain, satisfaction and exhaustion.

...

"You should make your way back to your own territory now." Xiahou Dun says, his tone more amused than concerned. "The next Wei officer you come across might not be as open to diplomacy as I am."

Zhou Yu smiles, and holds out his wrists. "But Xiahou Dun, you've captured an enemy officer in your territory. The proper thing to do would be to restrain me and take me back to your main camp. Surely your Lord Cao Cao would want to be informed of such a development? "

"Perhaps you're right." Xiahou Dun takes a length of rope from his pannier, and begins to bind the younger man's wrists. "My cousin would most certainly be interested in interrogating a captive like you."


	2. Under the Wrath of Heaven

Zhou Yu hits the floor hard, and his yelp of pain echoes through the silent throne room. He pushes himself up by his bruised knees and elbows, and looks up at the Lord of Wei. The light of a dozen candles blazes around them, throwing warm shadows across the room and glittering on the gold detail of Cao Cao's robes. Lit by the amber flames, watching Zhou Yu with dark, fierce eyes, he looks every bit the villain.

What seem like minutes pass, silent and long, and Zhou Yu can feel his confidence eroding with each moment. When Cao Cao finally speaks, his voice is rich with amusement.

"What's this you've brought me, Xiahou Dun?"

"A diplomat from Wu, cousin." Xiahou Dun pauses and wrenches Zhou Yu up by the hair, displaying him fully. "He's here to help ease the tension between our forces."

"Is he, indeed?"

Another silent pause envelops them. Zhou Yu has been hard again since they reached the throne room, and now with Cao Cao's eyes burning into him, sweeping over each inch of naked skin, he's aching to be touched. Willing himself to keep at least a little control of the situation, he arches his back and edges his knees further apart, displaying himself as best he can. This _is_ a seduction after all, even if Zhou Yu is ostensibly at Cao Cao's mercy, and he is determined not to fail.

"Well, then. Why don't you show our guest the kind of hospitality we offer to such a diplomat?"

"Of course, cousin."

Xiahou Dun laughs, full of menace, and kneels down behind Zhou Yu. There's a brief rustling, the wet sound of oil on flesh, and then Xiahou Dun simply grabs Zhou Yu's hips and slides straight in. It was rough before, but this time Xiahou Dun is harder, crueller. He withdraws almost completely after each stroke, and slams back in hard and deep, almost knocking Zhou Yu over with the force of it; only the grip of his hands on Zhou Yu's waist stops the younger man sprawling to the ground.

Performing in front of his cousin appears to make Xiahou Dun at once harsher and more measured. He slams his cock into Zhou Yu's ass relentlessly, keeping his rhythm steady, hitting just the right angle to leave the younger man desperate for more. Every violent motion seems designed to wring a moan or a yelp from Zhou Yu, and judging by his intent expression, Cao Cao is thoroughly enjoying his cousin's efforts.

"Ah, my lord - so _deep_!" Zhou Yu groans, pushing his hips back to meet Xiahou Dun's thrusts; he's determined to match the older man's showmanship, even if he has to moan himself hoarse in the process.

Xiahou Dun's only response is to chuckle and move one hand up to grip Zhou Yu's hair. He pulls viciously on it, yanking the younger man back roughly onto his cock, and Zhou Yu cries out in pain which is only slightly exaggerated. It's good - _very _good - but Zhou Yu doesn't intend to let Cao Cao remain a spectator. As skilled as he is, Xiahou Dun is just the appetiser, and Zhou Yu is more than ready to move on to the main course.

"You surprise me, Lord Cao Cao-" Zhou Yu says, stifling a moan, "I'm renowned for my silver tongue, and yet you've given me no opportunity to demonstrate my skill. Surely you want to see if my reputation is deserved?"

A smile curls at the corners of Cao Cao's mouth, and he rises from his seat. Xiahou Dun slows his pace, and hauls Zhou Yu upright by the shoulders, holding him still as Cao Cao approaches. Zhou Yu smiles inwardly; this seems like a well-practised routine between the two of them, and they work together so smoothly that he can't help but wonder how many other young men they've had in this position.

Taking hold of Zhou Yu's chin in one gloved hand, Cao Cao stares down at him; his eyes burn like embers, dark and searing, and Zhou Yu can't suppress a shiver. The sight of the Lord of Wei looming over him is terrifying and magnificent, and for the first time Zhou Yu begins to wonder if he might be out of his depth.

"Show me what you can do." Cao Cao commands, and grabs a handful of Zhou Yu's hair, pulling his head down roughly.

Zhou Yu almost forgets himself, losing his composure in the intensity of the moment. A sudden sharp pull on his hair jolts him back into focus, and he sets to work, letting his lips and tongue run wild on Cao Cao's cock. He takes it as deep as he can, letting himself choke a little, but despite his efforts Cao Cao seems unmoved. The sense of challenge only inflames Zhou Yu more, and he throws himself into the task, determined to make the Lord of Wei moan at least once. Suddenly Zhou Yu's head is yanked up, and Cao Cao's palm delivers a hard blow to his cheek.

"Give it more tongue, boy."

Before Zhou Yu has time to respond, his head is shoved back down, and Cao Cao thrusts back into his mouth. The sting of the slap burns on his skin, and Zhou Yu can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He licks and sucks with abandon, until his lips are wet and sore, moaning helplessly against the hard flesh in his mouth as Xiahou Dun fucks his ass in slow, deep strokes. The sensation is overwhelming, and Zhou Yu can feel the last of his self-control slipping away. He's feverish with desire now, and the sound of Xiahou Dun's groans is maddening; more than anything, he wants to feel both men come inside him, and he works his ass and tongue urgently, desperate to wring that pleasure from them.

Xiahou Dun succumbs first, a deep growl of satisfaction rumbling through his chest as he slams into Zhou Yu one last time, but his cousin seems to have no intention of finishing so soon.

"Stay, Xiahou Dun. I'd like you to watch the rest of our... negotiations." Cao Cao says, as Xiahou Dun begins to withdraw.

"Gladly, cousin."

Zhou Yu can't help but wince as Xiahou Dun pulls out of his ass. His muscles are aching, almost burning now, and his body is almost at its limit. If this encounter ends with Zhou Yu needing to beg for mercy and gentleness, he'll never forget the embarrassment; he steels himself to go the distance, and looks up to make eye contact with Cao Cao.

"Come," the Lord of Wei orders, as he hauls Zhou Yu to his feet, "let's see if your body can pleasure me as well as it did my cousin."

Cao Cao grips the back of Zhou Yu's neck firmly, and marches him across to a lavishly gilded table. He wastes no time, but simply spins Zhou Yu around and shoves him back roughly onto it. Zhou Yu relaxes back onto the table's cool surface, grateful for the chance to rest his limbs at last. He can feel the warm trickle of Xiahou Dun's come beginning to seep out of him, and by the lust burning in Cao Cao's eyes, the sight seems to please him immensely.

"You've prepared the way for me well, Xiahou Dun," Cao Cao says, pulling off one glove to trace a finger tip along the rim of Zhou Yu's ass.

Zhou Yu shivers under his touch, arching his back as Cao Cao toys with him, and murmurs an incoherent plea.

"What's that?" Cao Cao withdraws his finger, and brings his other hand up to grip Zhou Yu's throat. "Speak up, boy."

"Fuck me, please, my lord..." He trails off into a moan as Cao Cao tightens his grip. The head of Cao Cao's cock brushes against him, teasing his aching flesh with gentle pressure. He draws his legs up, spreading them as wide as he can, and offers himself up shamelessly.

"My lord," he almost whimpers, "_please_..."

At last Cao Cao relents, laughing cruelly, and sinks his cock into Zhou Yu's ass in one agonisingly slow thrust. Zhou Yu groans as he finally feels Cao Cao's hard flesh filling him up, and when the Lord of Wei seizes hold of Zhou Yu's own cock, the younger man can't help but cry out desperately. He can hear Xiahou Dun chuckling as he watches, but Zhou Yu's eyes are fixed on Cao Cao, on that cruel smile and those dark eyes.

Cao Cao's movements are slower, more deliberate than Xiahou Dun's, and he seems more interested in manipulating Zhou Yu's body than pursuing his own pleasure; Zhou Yu wonders how long Cao Cao will toy with him, building up his excitement over and over, only to deny him satisfaction each time. He aches and burns for release, writhing and squirming beneath his tormentor, losing himself entirely in his hunger. Zhou Yu begs and pleads, barely aware of the words he's saying, completely engulfed by need.

"Silence, whore!" Cao Cao orders, and clamps a hand roughly over Zhou Yu's mouth. He begins to fuck Zhou Yu faster, and matches that pace with the hand wrapped around the younger man's cock; Zhou Yu cries out in gratitude and pleasure, finally feeling the tension in his body begin to be released. His moans are frantic and loud, even muffled by the strong hand on his mouth, and he bucks wildly beneath Cao Cao as he comes. His body is aflame, and he feels himself entirely consumed by the heat, barely hearing Cao Cao's own groans and curses. As he collapses back onto the table, spent and exhausted, a deep, satisfied chuckle is all he can hear.

...

"Zhou Yu, you're back!" Sun Ce cries happily, and claps his arms around him. "Did you learning anything useful?"

"One or two things, my lord." Zhou Yu replies, returning the embrace.

A hint of a frown crosses Sun Ce's face. "You look tired. Did they treat you well?"

"Better than I expected, my lord." He smiles, and slips an arm gently around Sun Ce's waist. "Let's retire, and I'll tell you all about it."


End file.
